Lovelight
by Nijuu
Summary: A series of oneshots supporting the pairing Yuan x Lloyd. AU, characters based to my own opinions, fluff, shonen ai. Yuan and Lloyd fall in love, but try to keep their relationship a secret in fear of their friend's jealousy. How will they manage? R&R!
1. Flashlight

**Flashlight**

The first in the series of Yuan x Lloyd oneshots, Lovelight

It was a storming night at the house and everyone was busy with their own business. Lloyd yawned and picked up his homework, finding himself stuck on a certain problem. He looked around the hallway for someone to help him, but found everyone ducking into their rooms. Sighing, the teenager knocked on Sheena's door. "Hey, could you help me with this problem?"

"Uh, can you do it yourself? I'm sorta busy right now. Heh heh, sorry," came a nervous reply from the other side of the door. Lloyd shrugged and moved down to the next door.

"Seles, I need some help with-"

"Oh, sorry Lloyd! I'm just can't." Another blunt reply from the door.

"Presea?"

"No."

"Mithos?"

"Can't help you."

Lloyd finally entered the living room with his homework still in hand. _Well I guess asking the teacher would be useless, she'll just tell me to do it myself. _He looked around the room and saw the last person. Yuan. Casually approaching, Lloyd stood in front of Yuan, who was undeniably immersed in a book. "Uh, can you help me with this?" _Pfft, he's just gonna say "no"._

"No." Lloyd's shoulders slumped. "Do it yourself."

_And a bonus "do it yourself". How lucky am I? _"It's not like I wanted to ask you anyway..." Lloyd walked away, and Yuan simply rolled his eyes.

At the dinner table that evening, once Presea and Seles had left for some business, Mithos, Sheena, Yuan, and Lloyd sat down at the table, leaving Raine to her book. The kitchen is eerily silent and Lloyd coughed. "So...how was everyone's day?"

"Eh."

"Alright."

"Kinda sucked."

The table fell silent again. Lloyd sighed audibly and kept eating, rendering conversation useless. Raine then entered the room and tapped Lloyd on the head with her novel. "Homework, please." The boy picked up a paper he was looking at and handed it to the professor, thankful to get it out of his sight.

She took one look at his illegible handwriting and grimaced. "Lloyd, I'm going to need my gradebook for this." Lloyd nodded, still eating. Raine paused, then continued. "You're going to need to go to the cellar to get it." The teenager turned around quickly.

"The cellar? Why's it down there?" Raine shrugged, and Lloyd swallowed hard. "Well, that can only be entered from outside, and it's storming, so can I get it tomorrow?" Raine gave him a look.

"I'm going to need it eventually, you might as well get it now." Lloyd gave her a look of disbelief and heard Yuan and Sheena stifle their laughter behind him. He glared at them, and they pretended not to see him.

Thunder clapped loudly and Lloyd jumped. "Uhm...does anyone wanna go with me?" Everyone averted their eyes and pretended to be busy. Raine sighed. "Ok, then I'll choose. Yuan, please go with Lloyd to get my book."

"What! Why me?" This time, Mithos and Sheena tried not to laugh. Raine gave another one of her _just shut up and do it already _looks, and Yuan gave up. He got out two flashlights and tossed one to Lloyd. "Fine, I'll be back later then."

Outside, the storm wind was loud and rain was falling hard. The two quickly went down the outside stairs and entered opened the metal door, stepping inside the silent, dark room. The cellar was a very spacious room, only cluttered with junk. It would take them a long time to search. Yuan flicked on his flashlight and turned to Lloyd. "I'll take the left side of the room, you get the rest." Lloyd made a face and left Yuan's side.

After a while of searching through the dark room, listening only to the rain and thunder, the storm picked up. Lloyd tried the door, but it didn't move. "Yuan, the door's locked." He heard Yuan mumble something under his breath.

"Ok, move. I'll break it open." Lloyd stopped him though.

"Uh, shouldn't we wait until we find the book?"

"If that's the case, why the hell were you trying to open the door just now!" Yuan felt his impatience taking over and after hearing nothing from Lloyd, he sighed and pushed his hair back from his face. "Sorry Lloyd, I didn't mean to yell."

They looked around a little longer, then Lloyd laughed sharply of a sudden. Yuan turned to him. "You know, math, social studies, english, and science are by far my worst subjects."

"Well, that's pretty much every subject isn't it? No wonder we're looking for a gradebook. You should just give up on school."

"Hey! I'm not bad at everything! There _are _other subjects!" Lloyd retaliated, defending what little pride he had.

"Oh yeah? Well then what are you good at?" Yuan stopped at what he'd just said as Lloyd looked up naïvely. The half-elf blushed irritabley. "Don't answer that."

Lloyd shrugged in confusion and continued looking. Soon, Yuan cursed at the dark.

"We're never going to find this book," he grumbled crankily.

"Well, we wouldn't have to search if you'd just helped me. Then I would've been more confident and wouldn't have asked Raine."

Yuan turned around violently. "So it's _my _fault you're a complete _idiot_!" Lloyd flinched at the man's biting words and silence fell again. Yuan searched for something to say, but instead let the awkward silence take over. _Man, Lloyd sure knows how to make you want to eat your words._

He sighed and flipped his bangs again. "Sorry..."

Lloyd shook his head. "No, you're right. It's my fault we're down here. I'm not very smart at all." They looked around longer, still not finding any traces of the gradebook. Dusty antiques and old useless furniture filled the room, ancient textbooks and worn out drapery. They didn't seem to be categorized either.

Thunder struck and defeaned the space between the basement walls, at the same time Lloyd's flashlight batteries gave out. Yuan whirled around, shouting Lloyd's name upon noticing the other light absence. He paused for a moment, wondering why he cared when he knew Lloyd was fine. Shrugging off the mysterious concern, he shined the flashlight on Lloyd.

The boy tried the switch on his light a couple of times, then tossed it. "It doesn't work, we'll have to search together."

They walked through the junk filled area, and after another five minutes of searching, Yuan sighed. Lloyd tried to keep up with him from behind, but couldn't see where he was stepping and tripped lightly over an old antique. He involuntarily grabbed Yuan's arm, and he asked the boy what was wrong.

"Ah, nothing. I just tripped." He let go of Yuan hastily and made sure he didn't break what he tripped over.

"Well watch where you're going from now on," Yuan scolded.

"I _can't._ There's no _light._" Lloyd glared angrily up at Yuan for leaving him behind. The words and look stung Yuan and he guiltily let Lloyd by his side, so they could both see.

They continued walking around, feeling the storm pick up. "We need to find that book fast."

Thunder suddenly shook the whole cellar, and a stack of old junk wobbled threateningly. It tipped over and Yuan caught the motion from the corner of his eye. "Look out!" He put his back to the pile and his arms around Lloyd, shielding him from the sharp, dangerous antiques. The avalanche fell completely, knocking the flashlight from Yuan and the couple to the dusty floor.

Lloyd let out a yell as he hit the floor, but was unharmed otherwise. Yuan pushed himself up and looked at Lloyd as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the man still somewhat on top of the other, still protecting him. "Are you...ok?" Yuan felt a small jab of pain on his left shoulder, but ignored it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lloyd moved his knee to stand up, but felt it was blocked by Yuan's body. His face flushed violently and he inched backward barely at all. "So...get off."

Yuan's face was equally red, though somewhat in anger. "I will... Let go of my arm." Yuan's body ached from the position, not wanting to move from the things around him, but relaxed anyway, accidently pushing himself closer to Lloyd.

"P...pervert!" Lloyd spat, barely able to control his breathing.

"Klutz!" Yuan yelled, feeling the same effect in his chest. "Ah...wait..."

"My breath...Yuan..." Lloyd felt like his heart was about to explode, the beats pounding in his ears. He got dizzy.

Despite the darkness, Yuan can still feel the heat radiating off Lloyd's face and his own face getting hotter. His mind felt fuzzy and everything around him seemed to blur as his face inched closer to Lloyd's.

Suddenly, thunder clapped, breaking the tension. Yuan hastily got off Lloyd, who stood up a second later. The half-elf picked up his flashlight, trying the switch. "The bulb's broken."

Lloyd strained his eyes on the cover of a book that had fallen earlier. "Well, I think I found the gradebook." His mind was still a little off from the incident, the blush fading from his face.

Yuan illuminated the area with his lightning orb and checked the book. "Yeah, now let's get out of here." He led the way to the door and kicked it open in one try, the storm still raged, more fiercely than it had been.

Lloyd shielded his eyes against the rain, but stopped and looked up when he felt a cape over his shoulders. Yuan took Lloyd's hand and pulled him up the stairs, using his other arm to block the heavy rainfall from his vision. Lloyd felt undoubtably thankful for the cloak.

The door slammed behind them as they entered the kitchen, dripping water everywhere and panting heavily. Yuan pushed his drenched hair back and looked up to see Raine approaching. Lloyd handed her the book, and without giving the soaked couple a second look, she left to check Lloyd's homework. Yuan smiled wryly at the professor's oblivious reaction to them.

Lloyd looked up at Yuan, but saw a dark red gash on his shoulder. "Oh, Yuan. That must've happened when we fell." Yuan looked at the injury, then turned away from Lloyd.

"It's fine, doesn't even hurt."

The boy gave him a hard look. "Let me fix it. It's my fault anyway." Yuan opened his mouth to argue, but sighed and sat down.

Once it was treated, Yuan thanked him and looked away. Lloyd turned around quickly at the sound of thunder, then realized he was still wearing Yuan's cloak. He returned it to him, thanking him shyly.

Yuan looked up at Lloyd and smiled, to which Lloyd returned. He almost turned away again in embarrasment, but was surprised to find Yuan pull him down to eye level. His expression was serious and they looked into each other's eyes for a while. _What am I doing? _Yuan asked himself, to his odd behavior.

_What does he want from me? I thanked him._ Lloyd was a split second away from giving Yuan a simple kiss in thanks, when Raine walked in, still ignoring them. She set Lloyd's homework on the table.

Lloyd took this oppurtunity to get away from Yuan, and looked at his homework. But his face fell when he saw that he'd missed every problem and Raine wanted him to do it over. Behind him, he heard Yuan trying not to laugh, again.

The brunette sighed. "Fine, if you're so much smarter than me, help me this time." Yuan shook his head, but Lloyd turned to him and put his hands on his hips. "Come on, it's the least you could do for all my help."

"You call being a moronic klutz _help_?" Yuan shot back, though his eyes were smiling.

Lloyd frowned. "Please?" Yuan rolled his eyes and got up, going over to the moronic klutz.

The blue-haired angel ended up having to explain nearly all of it to Lloyd, who usually didn't get it. But he finally checked it all and everything was right. "Wow, thanks Yuan! You're really smart!" He beamed at his tutor, who raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're just really stupid. But maybe that'll change now that you understand everything." He helped Lloyd get all his things and the boy was about to leave the room, but turned back to look at Yuan one more time, giving him a small smile. Then he took off down the hall, trying to hide his red face.

Yuan felt his own lips turn into a smile as he thought about how his opinion on Lloyd had changed so suddenly.

And like a flash of light, the relationship between the two had turned around completely.

Fin

by: Nakoya T.


	2. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

The second in the series of Yuan x Lloyd oneshots, Lovelight

There was a formal dance being held in Meltokio one night, to which everyone was invited. It was a cool, crisp night and the full moon was shining through the glass windows, lighting the room in its own way. The soft wind was blowing through the trees, whispering secrets outside the gloriously lit room of the nobles' quarters.

In one dressing room, two men were preparing for the night. One blue-haired man sighed at his relflection while an auburn behind him placed his hands on his shoulders. "You look fine, Yuan," one said simply to the other.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Kratos. It's...something else. It's not your business." He stepped away from the mirror and straightened his outfit once more. "You don't need to worry about it."

Kratos moved behind him again and fixed the ribbon that tied the other man's hair. "Your business is my business. You can tell me anything."

"Anything but this. Maybe you'll find out someday, but for now, let's just go." The two moved into the hallway together, and walked slowly to the brilliant room of gold lights and a silver moon outside a tall window.

* * *

"Lloyd, stop sighing like that! You look perfect!" A cheerful redhead jumped beside the brunette and turned him to face away from the mirror. "What's wrong anyway? We're supposed to have fun! You won't know half the people here, but you'll know me! Come on, it'll be great! Stop being all gloomy!"

Despite the redhead's words, Lloyd still didn't feel at ease. "I know about that, but something else is bothering me, Zelos..."

Zelos paused. "What is it?" The other boy looked up quickly and flushed.

"N-nothing! Don't you worry, I'll be fine." He walked toward the dressing room door, looking behind him again at Zelos. "You coming?" Before he could object, Lloyd pulled him out into the hallway. "Just don't worry about me."

In the lavish room, many couples were dancing and many people were talking. Zelos sighted Yuan and Kratos a little ways off, talking to each other since they didn't know anyone else. "Hey, look." He tapped Lloyd on the shoulder. "There's Kratos and Yuan!" A second later, Kratos moved away from Yuan and went over to the indoor fountain. "Er, there's Kratos and _there's_ Yuan! We should go- Lloyd, are you listening to me?"

Lloyd eventually turned to Zelos, who was pointing at Yuan. Suddenly, the brunette felt his heart flutter and his breath came short. _Oh gods, he looks really good tonight. I've never seen him in a suit before. _Zelos noticed the boy's flushed face and grinned.

"Well, _I'm _gonna go talk to Yuan. You coming with?" He gave Lloyd a look, but the boy jumped in surprise.

"Ah, n-no. I think I'm going to go talk to...Kratos. See you later." Lloyd stepped away awkwardly, making his way over to his dad. Zelos shrugged and approached Yuan.

"Nice dance, huh?" He said to the former renegade, moving beside him. The man nodded faintly, and Zelos crossed his arms. "Something on your mind? You seem a little...distant."

Yuan looked away from the dance people and over to Zelos. "Me? No way, nothing wrong with me. I've never been to a dance, so maybe I'm just a little nervous. But don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Zelos tapped his fingers on his elbow, thinking. "That's what Lloyd said too. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" He raised an eyebrow at Yuan cautiously, but the other angel didn't react straight off.

"Lloyd... He said that too? Weird." The two were quite for a while, then Yuan turned to Zelos, smiling slyly. "I bet you like Lloyd, don't you?"

Zelos's face turned as red as his hair as he jerked away from Yuan. "What? Yeah right, he's just my friend!" Soon, he turned his eyes to Yuan angrily. "What about _you? _I'll bet you've got the hots for him!" To Zelos's surprise, the man fell quiet and averted his gaze to the floor.

* * *

"Hey, Kratos." Lloyd went and stood beside the fountain next to his biological dad. Kratos nodded in acknowledgement, staring into the bottom of the fountain. "You enjoying yourself here?"

"Yes, are you?" Lloyd shrugged, which wasn't a good move. "What's wrong?"

The boy stepped back. "Ah? Nothing's wrong with me. I...yeah, nothing's wrong." Kratos nodded again. "Hey. Do you...like anyone? Romantically? Like, I know you're a little old for crushes, but still." He looked up at his dad expectantly.

"Well...not really. I mean, Yuan..." Kratos looked away from Lloyd, hiding the red on his face. "But, he's more of a friend really."

"Yuan? Oooh, so _that's_ who you like huh? Well why don't I just go tell him you said that?" Kratos grabbed his son's arm.

"No! Er...tell him what?" Lloyd's grin widened as Kratos, notorious for denial, flustered to get Lloyd to keep a secret. "Please don't tell him whatever you had in mind. He doesn't like me back..."

Lloyd's grin turned to a look a confusion. "Really? Who does he like?" Kratos ignored the question, and came up with his own.

"Don't you like him? I thought you had a crush on him too." Lloyd's jaw dropped.

"What? Me? Like him? No no, you've got it all wrong. I don't like him. I barely know him." He couldn't hide the panic from his voice and ended up having to turn away as Kratos did. "What gave you that idea?"

The mercenary smiled lightly and patted the boy on the head. "It's okay, I won't tell him."

Lloyd frowned and turned to the older man. "Tell him what?"

* * *

After a while of mingling, Zelos and Kratos met up, talking about their friend's strange behavoirs. Yuan looked around and stayed near a table, trying to look for someone. He jumped slightly when he felt a tap on the shoulder. "Ah! Who's there?" He turned quickly and came face to face with Lloyd.

"Geez, you sure are jumpy tonight."

Yuan glared at him. "What do you want?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding hostile.

"Nothin'." Lloyd shrugged and looked at the dancers on the floor, classical music filling the high-ceiling room. "Man, that looks kinda fun. But...ah nevermind." Yuan raised his eyebrows and turned to the teenager.

He carefully extended his hand to Lloyd, smiling softly. "Care to dance, then?" Lloyd gasped.

"I don't know how to!"

"Well, I'll teach you. It looks like this dance is pretty slow, so it'll be easy. Come on." He took Lloyd's hand without listening to any objections and moved to the dance floor. "Okay, so put your left hand on my shoulder," he offered, placing his own left hand on Lloyd's waist. The boy felt himself blush but did as he was told. Yuan interlaced their right hand fingers. "Now, just follow my lead and try to move with the music."

"Urgh, this is really difficult," Lloyd complained, trying to step the right way. "How come you're so good at this?" He stepped on Yuan's foot, but quickly pulled it back. "Sorry."

"That's okay, it was bound to happen. And I never really danced much, but I watched people and learned the steps myself. I thought it was pretty easy when I first tried it." Lloyd frowned. "But that doesn't mean it's easy for everyone." As the brunette was about to step wrong again, Yuan pulled him a certain way and he stepped properly, the music seeming to compliment the placement.

"Wow, I just did it right!" Yuan smiled at Lloyd's excited grin. Though the teenager knew it was Yuan that made him, he figured he didn't need to thank him until later. "I guess it is pretty simple once you get the hang of it."

On a subject change, Yuan thought he'd bring something up. "So, you know Zelos likes you, right?" Lloyd blinked in surprise, so Yuan continued. "He doesn't act like it, but he does. Do you like him back?"

"Oh, you know, do you think it's going to rain tonight?" Lloyd avoided eye contact with Yuan, and though the half-elf knew he'd heard the question, he respected his need to change the subject.

"Maybe, it looked pretty clear earlier, but you never know." Lloyd stumbled and Yuan caught him. "Careful."

"Sorry, I should pay closer attention." He laughed nervously. "Uh, well you know Kratos likes you." Yuan swallowed hard. "Do you have feelings for him?" Suddenly, Yuan took a different hold on Lloyd and spun him into Zelos, who was nearby. The man ran off, leaving Lloyd in wonder. "Oh, sorry Zelos."

"Lloyd! Good timing! Look, I've been thinking, you and I have been friends for a long time, and-" Zelos continued trying to tell Lloyd his feelings, but the boy's thoughts were elsewhere.

_I wonder why he ran off like that. I should go follow him, wherever he went. _Lloyd ran off, leaving Zelos in mid-confession.

Meanwhile, Yuan ran to a table and stopped to catch his breath. "Safe." He turned, but saw Kratos standing by him also. "Oh, hey Kratos. Uh, don't ask why I was running just now. I...oh, nevermind."

Kratos sighed and shifted his weight. "Hey, look. Yuan, you and I have know each other forever now and-" Kratos fumbled with his words while Yuan looked around for Lloyd.

_I don't know what Kratos is babbling about, but if Lloyd finds me, I gotta split. He'll probably think I'm a freak after running off like that. But...it's too hard for me to tell him the truth right now._

"So I was wondering maybe, if, you know, you...and I...we just..." Kratos ran his finger along the rim of his glass, not knowing that Yuan was ignoring him. "The truth is, Yuan, I-"

"Oh, there's Lloyd." Yuan saw the boy in the distance, and he seemed to be searching for him. Before Kratos could finish, Yuan ran off in the opposite direction, leaving him in the dust.

The blue-haired seraph entered a quiet hallway with designed holes in the walls, forming as windows with no glass. The hall was dark and silent, empty and secluded. He stopped again to catch his breath, resting by one of the windows. "That was close. I guess my night with him is over."

"With who?" Yuan whirled around to face Lloyd, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking confused.

"How...you...when did you...?" Yuan slumped and sighed out the window again. The moonlight was the only source of light, illuminating Yuan's features subtley. The crisp wind blew in and tossed the half-elf's long, blue bangs behind him. Lloyd went over to him and laughed.

"You know, I was just learning to dance. You can't leave me halfway like this." Yuan turned to him and studied his face, knowing that Lloyd was sincere about learning. "I think you have an obligation to fill." Lloyd took his hands and led him back to the dance hall.

They engaged in a dance once more, this time Lloyd was better and took his steps with more confidence. "Hm, I guess you were learning after all." Yuan smiled and Lloyd shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you feel like you've been teaching?" Yuan nodded. "Hey, you never answered my question about Kratos."

"Well you never answered my question about Zelos." Lloyd fidgeted and finally gave up.

"Okay, I _don't_ like Zelos. I like someone else. Now you."

"I _don't _like Kratos, and I have my mind on someone else too." They looked at each other for a while.

Lloyd pressed his lips together, then asked, "Okay, who do you like?" Yuan shook his head. "Alright then, what are they like? I'll guess who."

Yuan took a deep breath and looked past Lloyd in thought. "Well, they're really cute, and they have a good sense of humor, and they always manage to cheer me up. They're sensitive, kind, sweet, caring, loveable, and they have the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen." He looked deep into Lloyd's own eyes, making the boy blush a little. "What about you?"

Lloyd sighed. "The person I like is very beautiful, and they're loving, and I feel safe when I'm with them. They're talented, compassionate, patient, thoughtful, humble, and they're absolutely gorgeous when they smile." He grinned at Yuan, who returned the gesture. "Think you know who it is?"

Yuan shrugged. "I think I have a guess. You?"

Lloyd kept his eyes locked with Yuan's green ones and nodded. "Yeah, I think I got it." The two continued their slow dance and closed their eyes, bringing their lips closer together. And right on the dance floor, the two shared their first kiss, with the moon as their only witness, still peering gloriously through the window and showering the room with a faint, silver glow.


	3. Whitelight

**Whitelight**

The third in the series of Yuan x Lloyd oneshots, Lovelight

**A/N: First, there will be 8 chapters/stories in this series. They will all be AU stories and the characters' personalities will based according to my personal preference, so they will be a little OOC. In this series, Lloyd, Yuan, Mithos, Sheena, Raine, Seles, and Presea all live in one house near Lake Umacy and Zelos, Kratos, Kuchinawa, Genis, Regal, Martel, and Colette live in another house in Hima. Basically they were just seperated and they are living together until each person moves out and gets a life of their own. Mithos owns the Lake Umacy house and Kratos owns the house in Hima. They come to visit each other quite often, as you will see in this story. That's why only those certain people were in "Flashlight". :)**

**  
I didn't put a Disclaimer on either of those two, so I'll put them here, which will count for this story too. Age difference has no matter in these relationships, nor does gender. Of course, you shouldn't be reading this unless you support Yuan x Lloyd or are an open-minded reader who won't flame me. Beware of: Fluff, cliché, cheesiness, corniness, tackiness, poor writing, AU randomness and/or complicatedness (not a word), very OOC people who act totally retarded at time, love that can become obsession, overly sensitive crybabys (again with the OOCness), people who go out of their way to do silly things for people they love (this story in particular), bad grammar, spelling errors, usage mistakes, spaceyness and air-headed weird parts (on my part, forgive me), and things that don't make sense in this series. -.- Now I will have you know, as part of Yuan's OOCness, he's an awesome cook! Everyone loves his food! Just as he's a great dancer, and fighter, he's a good cook! He's especially good at baking cakes! Deal with it!**

**ShadowofUndine- In "Flashlight", they weren't in the same class. Lloyd still got assignments from Raine and he was just asking them for help because he thought they would understand. But they don't go to school or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia nor any of the characters.**

**Now on with the story already! R&R!**

Yuan was in the kitchen, standing above the stove with a cake. He tasted it, and paused for a long time. "No." He dumped it in the trash can, on top of three other failed experiments. Sighing, the half-elf started a new one, using different ingredients. Several minutes later, the cake was finished and he took it out of the oven. Seles walked in at that moment, having smelled the cake.

"Whatcha doing?" She peered nosily over his shoulder at the cake. "Wow, what's that for?"

"None of your business." Yuan folded his arms and faced her, only making her frown.

"Why are there so many cakes in the trash can?"

"Still none of your business." Seles continued to stare at him. "Fine, I'm trying to make a cake that's perfect. That has no flaws and has just the right amount of everything." The girl didn't move. "Are you thinking or just being an idiot?"

"I'm thinking." Seles lowered her eyes and smiled evilly. "You're making it for someone, aren't you?" Yuan raised an eyebrow. "I bet you are! Who's it for? Whoever it is, you're going through a lot of trouble for them."

The angel tapped his foot. "I'm not making it for anyone!" he lied. "It's just...something to do."

"You sure have wasted a lot of ingredients," Seles observed, moving closer to the cake. "I'll taste it for you!"

"Ew, don't touch it!" Yuan objected, but she picked up a fork and took a piece. There was a profound silence as she tasted it, then she set the fork down and made a face. "What?"

"It needs more sugar."

"Whatever, get out."

"I'm trying to help you!" Seles whined, then sighed. "Still, that one's not very good."

"I _know_ that, now get lost, brat!" Yuan proceeded to chase her out of the kitchen, where she ran to Zelos. "Keep your sister away from me!" Zelos nodded knowingly.

In the kitchen, Yuan started a new cake, and this time, took Seles advice, to his surprise. Once it was finished and Yuan was about to try it, Mithos walked it. "Hey, what's the cake for?" Yuan rolled his eyes. "Ooh, can I have some?"

"Mithos, go away." The blonde didn't listen and examined the cake. "Mithos!"

"I'm gonna try some." Yuan sighed and Mithos took a piece. There was another silence, and the cook ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Mithos nodded. "Well, it's good. But...it's too sweet."

"I figured as much while I was making it..." Yuan murmured. _Damn you, Seles._

"Who's it for?" Mithos inquired.

Yuan stepped back in surprise. "How do you know it's for someone?"

"Because you're putting so much effort into making it! You wouldn't do that for yourself." The boy tilted his head questioningly. "So tell me."

"I'm not telling you!"

"So it _is_ for someone." Mithos smiled slyly.

"I never said that! Ugh, just leave!"

"Answer one more question. What kind of cake is it?"

"White," Yuan replied flatly.

The boy skipped off, apparently satisfied.

The clock read 5:30, and Yuan continued to make cakes. The afternoon sun began to sink below the horizon and the sky turned a reddish orange. Inside, trial & error seemed to be the only method the chef could use, and he hoped he had enough ingredients to reach his goal. He had to make a whole cake every time because the ingredients might be different in large portions than in smaller ones. It was a waste, but Yuan was determined.

He finished another masterpiece and of course, someone walked in at that moment. "Oh, hey Raine."

The professor sat down at the table. "I heard you were making a cake for someone, so would you tell me who?"

"You heard from Mithos, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I might not even be making it for anyone." Yuan struggled to keep his temper in check and kept his back to the woman who was sitting patiently at the kitchen table. "Look, I know you're going to ask, so go ahead and try some."

Raine complied and gasped. "This...this is amazing! It's wonderful! Absolutely breath-taking! I love it!"

"That's just because you've never had anything better..." Yuan mumbled under his breath.

"It's just a tad bitter though," she pointed out, and the creator snapped.

"It's bitter. _Bitter!_" He took the cake and flung it in the trash, to Raine's dismay. "I should've known!"

Raine's face paled at the sight of such a beautiful cake being thrown out. "I would've eaten that!"

"Oh, sorry." Yuan turned to her. "Thanks for being honest. It's important that I get this right." He shifted his weight and they both looked at the clock. 5:40 p.m. The woman stood and patted Yuan on the shoulder.

"Don't overexert yourself, please. I'd hate for you to lose sleep over this." She gave him a small smile and left, hoping Yuan would consider her words.

Much later, Zelos came in being his usual carefree self. "Baking cakes huh?"

Yuan nodded lightly, waiting for his latest that was still in the oven.

The redhead shrugged. "If you ask me, baking seems like a pretty girly thing to do. I wouldn't expect it from you, Yuan. It must be pretty important to you." He flipped his cherry red hair while saying this, looking out at the twilight sky.

The blue-haired half-elf scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If anyone knows girly, it's you, Zelos."

Zelos narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna let that one slide..."

The oven went off and Yuan removed the cake. "Well taste this." He cut them both pieces and sat next to Zelos. "And you have to tell me the truth, don't lie just so I'll stop." They both tried it, and Zelos's eyes widened. Yuan's face was unreadable.

"This is really good! It's perfect!" Yuan shook his head and the ex-Chosen stood up. "No! Really, it's great! I mean, I've had good cake before and this...uh, this takes the cake." Zelos paused and processed what he'd just said. "Er, forget that. It's really good." Yuan still wasn't convinced.

"No, I'll just try again." He dumped the cake into the trash and rubbed his temples wearily. "I don't care how long it takes."

"Yuan, that was freaking perfect! Why'd you throw it out?" Zelos scoffed and started out the door. "Well if you're that desperate for perfection, you're a lost cause." He left hastily and Yuan ignored him.

Another hour passed, and as Genis was about to leave, he stopped in the kitchen. "I didn't know you could cook!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"It's just a cake."

"Still."

"...Genis? Do you want something?"

The boy shook his head. "No, but I did hear that you were baking this for someone, so who is it? I won't tell anybody!"

Yuan sighed audibly and gave up. "Okay! It's for someone very special to me, and someone that I care deeply for." He hoped Genis would get up and leave, but instead he heard laughter. "Well, you asked!"

"No, it's not that. I'm just surprised at how sensitive you are. I never knew you had that kind of side to you!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "And you laugh when you're surprised?"

Genis cleared his throat. "What's important is that you finish this and get it to that person. I'm sure they'll love it, you're doing a good job!" He headed for the door, looking back at Yuan again. "So I'll leave you to your work. Good luck!"

Yuan turned to the oven once more and took a deep breath. "That's right, I'm going to finish this cake..." He looked at the clock again and then at the ingredients. "No matter how long this takes, I'm going to get it right!"

1:47 a.m.

"I'm...almost finished...this has got to be the last one..." Yuan rubbed his eyes sleepily and opened the oven, revealing the last cake. "Augh, it's almost two. I'm out of ingredients. This had better work." He placed it drowsily on the counter and tasted it with his finger.

There was just enough sweetness without being too sweet and it wasn't too rich or too thick. To him, it tasted perfect. He sighed in relief. Then something hit him. "Wait, how am I going to give it to him? He's asleep, and I don't want to wake him up. I could wait until tomorrow, but what if it goes bad overnight, or someone eats it in the morning before I wake up? Oh, I don't want my efforts to go to waste? But maybe if I hid it somewhere...no, I would forget where and that would be useless..." He continued to fret over what to do.

Then he stopped and sighed. "What am I doing? Just put it in the fridge and get it tomorrow." Yuan placed the creation into the refridgerator and took a seat at the table. "I'd better get some sleep." He lied his head down and tried to fall asleep. _I still wish I could give that cake to him now..._

As if his prayers were answered, a voice came from the doorway. "Yuan?" He sat up to see Lloyd, who was tired, but seemed to be awake enough to notice him. "Why are you still up?"

Yuan shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," he fibbed, fighting to keep his eyes open. He stifiled a yawn.

"Me neither." Lloyd took a seat. "I thought if I ate something I would feel better since no one had dinner." Yuan's shoulders slumped at remembering having occupied the kitchen from late afternoon until now, leaving the room unusable.

Then the brick of oppurtunity hit Yuan and got up, moving to the fridge. "Yeah, I was kinda hungry too. There's this cake I made-"

"That sounds great." Anything sounded good to Lloyd at that moment. They both had a piece and Lloyd froze when he tasted it. "Wow, this is perfect! And you made this?" Yuan nodded slowly. "It's really good. Must've taken a long time."

"It's for you," Yuan said softly, almost whispering.

"You made it...for me?" Lloyd gave him a hard look, watching Yuan nod again. It didn't take the boy long to realize Yuan had stayed up all night making the cake for him, and he felt a little guilty. But that was soon replaced with happiness and a growing love for Yuan. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Yuan yawned and faced Lloyd, looking at him with sleepy emerald eyes. "I'm going to bed soon. Glad you liked it." Yuan stood up and headed for the doorway.

"Wait!" Lloyd stood also and grabbed Yuan's arm. "I want to thank you properly." He turned Yuan to face him and placed his lips gingerly on the other man's. Closing his eyes, he deepened the kiss slightly, feeling Yuan return the gesture. The sensation ended as Lloyd pulled away slowly, looking deep into the green eyes he would get to know much better as their relationship progressed.

"I appreciate anything you do for me, Yuan." Lloyd embraced him tightly, then smiled. "So get some sleep. You deserve it."

Yuan smiled back. "Okay, good night." He kissed Lloyd on the forehead, then walked off to his room.

Lloyd looked at the cake again. "He really went out of his way to make this. I can tell." He put it back in the refridgerator, then gazed out the window. "I'll have to return the favor sometime."

Fin by: Nakoya

**A/N: I know I usually put some kind of catchy ending part that's related to the title, but you can see Whitelight is a little hard to place. So I'll just tell you here why I picked that title. We all know that all the colors of the visible spectrum combined make something called whitelight. Well, when Yuan combined all the proper ingredients to make a cake (the colors), he made the perfect cake result! (the whitelight!) Not to mention the cake was "white". So yeah, it had a purpose. There really aren't that many words that end with "light". And the thing that Lloyd said at the end just kinda leads to the stories/chapters that follow. Which I will have up sometime next week I hope. - Please review, and if you have any questions, just ask. I always do review replies! 3 And sorry for any typos. Let me know about those too and I'll try to fix them. I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucked, I have better ideas further in.**


	4. Twilight

**Twilight**

The fourth in the series of Yuan x Lloyd oneshots, Lovelight

**A/N: Okay, my ideas get a little better as we progress through the series, because I know the first three were a little lackluster. Still, don't expect any miracles further in. I think my good ones will be the ones with the _content_ in them, but I may or may not put those up. We'll have to play it by ear. I also know these are super-cheesy, but it's the best I can do! If you don't like them, don't read them. I appreciate everyone's feedback though, but I think it's almost _too _good, because I think this series is a little...crappy. So...are ya faking it? Just kidding, but this will hopefully get better as we read on. And maybe not! Try to enjoy the halfway mark anyway. -- Changed the title btw, Twilight instead of Starlight. Twilight was just too cool not to use.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Namco does! Go Namco:)**

It was early evening as Raine entered the living room of her house, with all her housemates lazily hanging around. "Everyone, I need to go to the grocery store. Is anyone interested?" There was the usual profound silence as everyone appeared not to hear her. She sighed and adjusted her glasses. "I guess I'll have to pick again." Everyone tensed up as her light blue eyes scanned the room.

"Sheena, Yuan, Lloyd. You're coming with me."

They all groaned and slammed down whatever they were doing. Raine left the house to wait while the other three got ready. "Seriously, who goes to the _grocery store _at 6 p.m?" Sheena mumbled, pulling her jacket on. Yuan shrugged and tied his hair back while Lloyd put his boots on. "Oh well," she sighed, twisting the doorknob. "Take care of the house while we're gone!" There was a faint "Ok" from Seles.

Outside, the air was chilly and a breeze was blowing, but the sky was clear and the sun had just set. Raine was staring at the sky and turned when she heard the door close and their reluctant footsteps approach. She smiled, though not sincerely. "Let's go."

The Meltokio market was as full of people as ever, and the four were browsing the new food store quietly. Raine viewed her list, then tore a piece off and handed it to Lloyd. "Go get these. We can meet up later." Lloyd's eyes widened at the list.

"But I've never been shopping, I don't know where anything is!"

Yuan took his arm and looked at him with a bored expression. "I'll show you." They walked off, leaving Sheena and Raine to the rest

The guys headed for a certain section of the store, then Yuan faced Lloyd, smiling. "Ready to go?"

Lloyd gasped. "We're leaving? What about the food?"

"They'll get it on their own. I'm outta here." Yuan left the store as quickly as he'd come in, and Lloyd paused a moment before following.

--------

Surprisingly, the sun and all its presence had disappeared and it was twilight. The wind blew Yuan's aqua bangs out of his face, warning a storm that the lack of clouds didn't. Lloyd stepped outside and looked behind him once to see if the girls noticed. "Are we going home or just waiting for them?"

Yuan blinked slowly, still not facing Lloyd, and crossed his arms. "Whatever you want to do."

"Well, I'm asking you," Lloyd persisted.

"And I'm asking you." Yuan turned to Lloyd. "But I think we should go home. They aren't going to worry about us."

Lloyd approached Yuan and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. "Okay, let's go back."

They walked back quite a ways, until a change of scenery led them to think something. "Are we lost?" Lloyd asked nervously, gripping the hilt of one of his swords. "'Cause I don't remember coming this way."

"We aren't lost. I'm just...taking a shortcut," Yuan lied, cursing himself for such a cliché coverup. Lloyd saw through it.

"So...we're lost."

"It's no problem, we'll be outta here in no time." The half-elf looked around for familiar landmarks, but they were in the middle of nowhere. That is, until he saw a forest to the north. "Hey, if we just go through that forest, we'll end up close to the house if we come out the other side." Before Lloyd could object, Yuan raced ahead and disappeared into the trees. He followed, mumbling something.

The forest was dark, but the stars and moon lit just enough for them to see their surroundings. "Yuan, the only thing worse than being lost out there is being lost _in here._" A wolf howled a little ways off, but the guys were too good of fighters to be scared of it. "Let's just turn around, and find a way past all this." Lloyd cut through a shrub that seemed to be increasing in size. "Yuan, are you listening to me?"

The blue-haired angel stopped walking and put his hands on his hips. They'd reached a fork in the faint path they'd been following. His eyes shifted from one path to the other, then he whirled around to Lloyd. "Which way do you think we should go?" he asked, paying no mind to Lloyd's previous comments.

Lloyd stopped walking too and sighed harshly. "Which way do I think? I think we should go that way!" he yelled, pointing behind him down the way they'd come. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Yuan bit his lip and looked at the clear sky. "...Left it is." Lloyd could've just killed him, but decided he couldn't let Yuan go alone and went with him.

The path got narrower, the trees grew closer together, and the area grew darker. It wasn't long before the path ended and they were forced to stop. A dead end. Lloyd kicked a nearby stone and cursed aloud. "I thought 4,000 years would've done your sense of direction some good."

"It's not a big deal, let's just turn back around." Yuan started back down the path, but was stopped.

"Why are you being so relaxed about everything?" Lloyd inquired. "Normally you'd be having a fit about getting lost and I'd be the one trying to reason with you." The wind picked up and the treetops blew, but they couldn't feel it from the ground.

"I guess..." Yuan hesitated before turning to Lloyd again with a small smile. "I guess it's because I don't mind being lost in a forest if it's with the person I love." Lloyd blinked and felt his face turn red as Yuan turned back and kept walking.

The brunette looked at the ground and covered his mouth with his hand. "You're so stupid..."

15 minutes later...

"We have been walking _FOREVER!_" Lloyd yawned and slowed the pace down a little. "I wouldn't be surprised if the others were done shopping already!"

"Lloyd, stop complaining. We're almost there, I can tell." Yuan felt the bark of a tree, which was peeling off and incredibly old. "We're probably about halfway through, the heart of the forest always has the oldest trees," he guessed.

"Halfway?" The younger boy was about to gripe even more, but tripped on a root and fell on his face. "Ouch!"

Yuan turned around and went to him. "Are you okay?" Lloyd nodded slowly. "You should be more careful, this forest is dangerous." He offered Lloyd his hand and helped him up to his knees, still staying low by his side. "You sure you're alright? You're bleeding."

"Ah, thanks. I'm fine really." Lloyd wiped the blood from his face and looked down at the sharp root that served as the cause. "You know, if this had happened two weeks ago, you would've just told me to watch where I was going and left me." He smiled lightly despite his pain and looked at Yuan.

"You're probably right," Yuan replied, turning away with guilt. "Sorry."

Lloyd reached up and stroked Yuan's soft hair. "It's okay...?" He looked past Yuan and gasped at what he saw. "Look out, behind you!"

Before anything else could happen, Yuan stood and his weapon appeared, impulsively slashing the monster. The manticore growled in pain and collapsed lifelessly on the ground. The fighter pulled Lloyd to his feet and moved him out of the way just before a large root slammed down in the spot that he had been. "This place..."

"Aah! Yuan, my foot." They both looked down at Lloyd's ankle, then Yuan knelt to examine it while Lloyd held him for balance.

"You sprained it," Yuan said flatly, and Lloyd's face fell. "Honestly, how much damage can you do just by tripping?"

"You have no idea." Lloyd tried not to put pressure on his injury and let go of Yuan, hoping he didn't appear as a burden. Unfortunatly, he lost his balance, using his hurt foot to break his fall reflexively. The pain shot through him like a bullet and he bit his lip. Yuan was busy trying to find the way they were going.

_Okay, if I have something to lean on, I guess I can make it out of here. _Lloyd looked around for a thick branch, and reached out for one he saw. But his balance failed him again and he nearly fell, but didn't feel himself hit the ground.

"Lloyd, you can't walk by yourself with that wound." Yuan tightened his grip around the confused boy and pulled him up. "Just let me carry you."

"No, I don't want to be such a burden to you," Lloyd murmured, avoiding eye contact.

Yuan sighed. "This isn't the time to be tough, you just have to trust me." If Lloyd had been given another chance to rebel, he would've, but Yuan already had him in his strong arms and was walking. "You'd just slow me down anyway, and someone has to treat this before it gets any worse."

"Fine, you win." Lloyd folded his arms and leaned against Yuan's warm chest, listening to all the sounds around him seconds before falling asleep.

--------

When he woke up, he saw that he was in his room on his bed. His ankle felt much better, and it was apparent that Raine had healed it. The clock read 9:15 p.m. Lloyd sat up when he heard a noise to his right, then he relaxed at the sight of Yuan, who was removing his cape. "Yuan."

The man turned at the sound of Lloyd's voice. "Oh, you're finally awake." He placed his cape on the coat rack and sat on the bed next to the boy. "Feeling better?"

Lloyd nodded and asked, "How long have you been here?"

Yuan shrugged. "Just as long as you have," he said with a smile.

"You've been here...the whole time?" He felt himself blush when Yuan nodded. "Thank...you..."

"Lloyd, you always seem surprised that I care for you. You don't give me enough credit." Yuan leaned over and kissed the boy on the cheek. "It's nice outside. You want some fresh air?"

Once outside on the back porch, they sat down on the futon in the corner. The half-moon glowed down with a faint white light that illuminated the space gently and the stars twinkled shyly above, letting out a light of their own. Lloyd sat next to Yuan and stretched out across the length of the couch-like furniture, resting his head on his friend's lap.

"Did you talk to Raine?" Lloyd asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, but I guess she forgot that we ditched her at the market." Yuan petted Lloyd's soft hair and looked down at him. "And I'm glad we did."

"Why, so I could sprain my ankle?" Lloyd glared at Yuan, who laughed. "Or was it so we could get lost in the forest? You tell me."

Yuan grabbed Lloyd's shoulders and moved him. "Here, let me apologize for that if you're going to hold a grudge," he replied, still grinning. Lloyd sat up and locked his eyes with his partner's. "I'm sorry my 4,000 year old sense of direction got you hurt." Yuan held Lloyd's hands in his and pushed his lips against the other's defenseless ones.

Lloyd felt the man's slick tongue slide between his lips as the kiss deepened, and Yuan's hands released Lloyd's to move up to the back of his head. The brunette's hand found Yuan's waist, and the other was playing with the silky blue hair that had escaped the ponytail, now beside his lover's face. They shifted positions and soon were lying on the futon, with Lloyd lying on top of Yuan.

The couple stopped for air and gasped heavily. "Well...if there's one thing your age _has _done for you, it's experience in kissing." Lloyd's sepia eyes found Yuan's emerald green ones and stared at them lovingly.

"Want me to teach you how to kiss like that?" Yuan joked with a smile.

Lloyd smiled back and kissed the man's nose. "Yeah, but be sure to go slow. I'm not a very fast learner." Their lips met again and Yuan wrapped his arms around Lloyd's shoulders. He broke the kiss abruptly.

"I'll try to make my lesson nice and thorough for you."

The wind picked up, and the stars seemed to shift in the breeze as the current from twilight found them again.

**Sorry it took me so long to update by the way. I hope this chapter gets some reviews from those of you who reviewed the rest. And if not, well at least I tried to bring it back! Right now I'm listening to some beautiful music that probably inspired a great deal of this chapter. It suits it well. And the outline I had for "Starlight" was like 100 different from this one, so this whole chapter was totally on the spot. That's...probably why it isn't as good. Actually, I think I did an okay job. Oh, I'll shut up. Review please!**

**Sheena: Yay! I was in this chapter! And I got lines! cheers**

**Nakoya: Yeah, sorry for all those who didn't get lines. Better luck next time. **


	5. Sunlight

**Sunlight**

The fifth in the series of Yuan x Lloyd oneshots, Lovelight

**A/N: This is Part 1 of the beach sequence, and Part 2 is the chapter after this one. Basically, they both take place at the beach. :P Uh, yeah, chapter 5, this is more than halfway done with the 8 chapter trilogy thing...and I hope you all like it! I'm trying as hard as I can to finish this and keep up with school work, as well as band and whatever else. And I will admit this one is a little random at parts and I had a hard time getting to the point. Good thing there's a part 2! And this might be rated T+ for language and sexual references. And it has more of a funny/parody feel to it. That's just my mood. So on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia nor any characters, nor the manga from which this was inspired (Love Hina, long story). **

An almost milky form of sunlight drifted in between the closed blinds, signaling the morning. A sleeping couple shifted in annoyance at the invading light, having been totally adjusted to the dark all night. The light illuminated thin horizontal lines on the plush carpet and silky, wine-colored sheets, dark and twisted around the waking figures. Finally, one sat up with a short sigh.

He pulled the sheets around his bare waist and mumbled something incoherent as he tilted the blinds more, making the bright alabaster lines thinner and thinner, though never disappearing completely. The sleepy man climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around the other person, who moaned lazily in response.

"What time is it?" the first one asked, nuzzling into his partner's shoulder. There was a silence as the other checked the clock.

"About 8:15."

"...What?"

"8:15, isn't it?" The clock-checker rolled over and opened his dark umber eyes, a playful smile on his lips. The smile, however, faded slightly at the sight of his friend's expression. "Yuan, what's wrong?"

Yuan shot up in bed and ripped the clock from the nightstand, pushing his frazzled blue hair back through his fingers. It read exactly 8:18 a.m. "Holy hell, I'm late!" Before another word could be said, the half-elf was fully awake and rushed to his closet, pulling on a pair of pants while hopelessly trying to comb his hair. "Why didn't the alarm go off?"

The brown-eyed boy bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. "Because I turned it off."

"Why? I still have to go to work!" Yuan gave up on his hair and strung his arms through his shirt sleeves. "Lloyd, this is serious!"

Lloyd wasn't convinced and grabbed Yuan by the collar of his shirt when he walked near. "So?" He pulled the man closer and breathed softly by his ear. "Quit your job," he offered in a small whisper. But he frowned bluntly as Yuan jerked free and buttoned his shirt in a hurry.

"No, don't you want to eat? That requires money, Lloyd. Dammit, I can't see anything!" Forgetting that he'd closed it earlier, he tore the blinds open all the way, revealing a hideously blinding light that made Lloyd's arms go up in defense so fast, he almost pulled a muscle.

"Aah! Yuan, that's bright!" Lloyd whined, his eyes barely open. "Take a day off or something, but don't take it out on me..."

Yuan picked up his jacket and strode over to Lloyd. "Why not? It's your fault I didn't wake up!" He forced their lips together for less than a second before tearing off and heading out the door. "See you tonight!" he hollered before the door slammed and silence prevaded the house once again.

Lloyd heaved a sigh and leaned back on his arms, still squinting at the horrifying bleach light. "See you tonight."

--------

Meanwhile, Yuan shredded through the streets of Meltokio, whose population had increased greatly and bustling crowds were everywhere you looked. That didn't stop his determination though.

"Outta my way, people! Move it!" He threw his elbows at every person he passed, spilling people's morning coffee and nearly knocking some poor old lady off her brittle feet. He didn't feel so sorry for her though after he heard a myriad of curses explode from her mouth at him. That only made him hit more people out of his path.

Yuan had a strong, violent urge to use his wings, but knew that would only lead to chaos. The bustle of the streets didn't at all help his appearance as he finally reached his destination, flinging the doors open with such force the delicate glass could've shattered. People around him cast him worried glances of pity and shock, but he ignored them. The later he was, the worse the punishment.

His office was almost the top floor and he nearly broke the elevator buttons by mashing on them five at a time. "Dammit, go or I'll leave you for the stairs!" he shouted at the elevator menu, ignoring the people around him who must've thought him a total head-case by now.

The elevator dinged and stopped at the 7th floor, Yuan almost tripping out of the door. He reached his boss's office door, then caught a glance of himself in a nearby mirror. He paused in thought, then sighed. "Three minutes, then you're going in." And so he stood, trying to smooth himself out for a good two minutes until he heard his name.

In his boss's office, he sat in the chair facing his employer's desk. The heavy-set man that served as his boss was pacing, contemplating Yuan's punishment. Then he stopped and leered at Yuan harshly. "What's your story this time?"

Yuan bowed his head and pressed his lips together nervously. "Uh, I forgot to turn on my alarm this morning and traffic was a bitch." It didn't work.

"You never forget to turn on your alarm, though this isn't the first time you've been late."

"I was...I had a hard night the night before and slept pretty heavily. Maybe I...slept through it. This whole morning was kind of a blur to me actually." He looked up at his boss's stern face. "Sir?"

"Then at least explain your hair," he said, nodding at Yuan's head.

Yuan looked up and cringed. His mane of usually silky blue hair was now a disheveled mop that reeked of low-maintainence. "Uh...I'll try harder?"

Nothing. Nothing but three simple words. "Yuan, you're fired."

--------

Lloyd wandered around the silent house, browsing through the newspaper while sipping some coffee. He was one of the only people who didn't have a job, but the others were still sleeping, so he was alone for the time being. He was about to give up on what he was reading when he caught sight of the help wanted ads.

"Yuan's always going to work, I should get a job too. There's nothing to do around here anyway." He looked through it another five minutes until his eyes fell on an ad for a job at a beach café.

_Good-looking and talented waiters and waitresses wanted! High pay, low commitment! Weekends from noon to six and some weeknights from seven to ten! Experience the beauty of the beach, get the news on the latest hook-ups, serve, eat, and cook great seafood! Now taking openings for all positions! Cashier, waiter, chef..._

Lloyd picked up the phone and kept his eyes glued to the paper ad. The phone rang once, twice, then someone picked up. The boy grinned and held the paper in his free hand. "Yeah, I'm interested in your job opening for the café. I saw your ad in the paper."

_"Oh, vedy good, yes? We are vedy new and need as many people as you can give us!"_

"What a coincidence! Me and six friends were looking for jobs." _Hey, the more the merrier, right? The job wouldn't be any fun if I were by myself. _

_"Oh, excellent! When you be starding, hm?"_

"Uh, let's see, today's Wednesday...how about this Friday at seven?" Lloyd wondered if the others would be okay with this. _Oh well, at least I'll get paid. They can just quit if they don't like the free beach visits._

_"That sounds wondéful! You have de job! Call us if you have any quesdions, and I will see you then, yes? Thank you!" _They hung up.

Lloyd set the phone down and the paper. "Cool, I got a job. I should tell Yuan as soon as he gets back."

But outside, Yuan wasn't having quite as much luck. He stood on the now near empty sidewalk and stared at the cobblestone path, lined with pigeons like your typical city. "Fired...?"

The sun beat down on him with a strong light and he fiddled with the cash in his pocket, what he thought would be all he'd have for the rest of his life. "I can't let Lloyd know I lost my job, he'll get worried and start spiraling on another one of those lectures that I never listen to. I swear, those are fueled only by panic and disorder." He shook his head, letting his damaged hair fall around his face.

"So I can't go home now, I have to pretend I'm gone and come back at five, just like I'd do if I were at work." The half-elf looked around. The city had made many improvements, and there were a lot of places to go to kill time. Yuan didn't have enough money to go on a shopping spree like he usually did when he was depressed, so he set his sights on something different, though not much cheaper.

Tossing his work coat uniform in the nearby garbage can, he stood and walked across the street into the local hair salon.

--------

The brunette's boredom got the best of him hours later and he picked up the phone again. Dialing one of the many numbers he knew by heart, he placed the phone against his ear. It rang three times and a rather bitter voice answered. "Hey, Kratos! What's going on?"

_"...Nothing, Lloyd. Why are you calling?"_

"Uh, because I got a _job_!" Lloyd annouced as if it were some sort of honor.

_"Huh, that's great. Who 'employed' you?"_ The boy thought he heard a strange emphasis on a word, but didn't get the hint.

"Ah, I didn't get his name." There was a small silence.

_"...Lloyd you little slut, I'm ashamed to call you my son." _Kratos hung up the phone with an ugly static click.

Lloyd recoiled from the phone, hung up, and dialed another number. "Yuan! Guess what? I got a job! A real one!"

_"Oh, so the ones I give you aren't 'real' enough?" _Yuan hissed.

"Okay, there's some sorta weird joke going around and I don't get it."

_"Nevermind, I'm at work and very busy, so call back later. no, that shampoo frizzes my hair real bad..."_

"Hey Yuan, is that a hairdryer I hear in the background?"

_"Hell no, it's a fax machine! Learn your stuff, Lloyd. Now I gotta go." _The connection ended.

Lloyd stopped his phone calls and waited for evening to come.

--------

It was 5:30 when Yuan finally walked in through the door, breathing heavily. "Whoa, work was a killer today. They kept me overtime, greedy bastards." Lloyd dashed into the room and hugged Yuan. "Ack, Lloyd. Watch the hair."

"Oh, sorry. Wow, it looks great! Did you get it cut?" Yuan shrugged, knowing that if he said he'd gotten it trimmed (which he had), Lloyd would know he hadn't been at work. "Well, I'm glad you got time to fix it before work, and I'm sorry I made you late." He stood on his toes and leaned up to Yuan, kissing him softly. But before Yuan could totally get into it, Lloyd pulled back. "Oh yeah, speaking of work, you can quit your old job because I got you a new one."

"...You what?"

Friday evening at 6:30 p.m.

"Hurry up you guys! We don't wanna be late for our first night!" Apparently, Sheena, Raine, Seles, Presea, and Mithos had been all for the idea, since they were failing miserably at their old jobs anyway. But Yuan seemed quite uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yuan?" Lloyd peered into his lover's room and saw him sitting on his bed. "You told me you quit your old job, so try to act enthusiastic about this one! No more waking up early, or anything like that. We get to sleep in everyday! Which means we get to _stay up _every _night._"

Yuan sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Yeah, thanks Lloyd. I really needed a new job, and this seems to be just what I wanted." He forced a weak smile in the boy's direction.

"That's not what your body language is telling me," Lloyd pointed out, kneeling behind Yuan on the bed. "I don't want to force you into something like this." He set his hands on Yuan's tense shoulders and massaged them gently. "You'll come to like it as time goes on. I'm sure we'll have lots of time to spend together too." His lips placed tiny kisses along the man's neck, and his hands wandered down his sides and to his hips.

"Lloyd..."

Lloyd leaned forward and his soothing voice turned into a harsh whisper. "Now this title is called _Sunlight_ and if we don't get out there and see the sun before it sets, this chapter'll get too long and the author will get _pissed._"

They were soon on their way.

The Altamira Beach Café was basically a rundown shack in need of some serious remodeling and renovating, but they entered with open minds. Lloyd talked to the old manager and became the new manager. Lloyd obtained the title of **New Manager** "Okay, Raine, Seles, Sheena, Presea and I are waiters/waitresses, Mithos is the cashier, and Yuan is the chef."

"That's sexist," Yuan observed.

"Are you calling me a girl?" Lloyd warned, glowering at the man.

"Of course...not..."

"Okay then everybody! Get to work! To start off," Lloyd wrapped an arm around Yuan's waist and grinned. "Yuan and I are going to take a break."

Raine stamped her foot down in anger, breaking the heel off her uniform shoe. She ignored it. "That's not fair! Can I have a break?"

"Sorry, Professor. Single women don't get breaks." Yuan turned to Lloyd, starting to like him even more.

"Then can _I _get a break?" Mithos pried, doing his trademark shrug pose.

"_...Single women don't get breaks._" Lloyd repeated slowly, causing Yuan and Seles to stifle their laughter.

"Now if anything is sexist, it's that." Mithos and the others got to work without further objection as the couple walked off into the beach with the sun dipping in the water. The sun looked like a giant tangerine slipping below the water surface as it's final red-yellow light struggled to stay afloat.

The ivory sand shifted beneath their bare feet as they journeyed the tawny beach. Beryl water crashed gently on the shore, bearing a complex shimmer of the flaming sunset.

The two sat down on the sticky sand and Lloyd turned to Yuan, a lust-filled light in his eyes. "Yuan..."

"Hm?" Yuan turned to him, his eyes a warm viridian under such breath-taking light that complemented his every feature.

"This chapter is getting too long, so I just have to say that line that I say in almost every chapter," he blurted out, killing all drama and Nakoya's devious plan to NOT give away the chapter formation.

"Shoot," Yuan replied casually, agreeing with Lloyd totally.

"I love you." Lloyd closed the gap between their lips and tackled him to the sand, pinning the man's strong arms down.

"Whoa, save that for the next chapter," an omniscent voice voiced.

"Huh? What's that horrible voice? Ugh!" Yuan sat up and dumped Lloyd into the sand. "Nakoya!"

"Yeah, that's me." (Turns to readers) "Thank you for reading, and please feel free to review-"

"Save it for the Author's Note," Yuan sneered back.

**A/N: Ahem. I know that one was a little less serious, but the rest of the story won't be like that. I was just in a good mood. For a Sunday night. I thought it was pretty damn funny myself. The next chapter will have a little more to do with the café, I got a tad carried away with Yuan's job in this one. Sorry! Reivew please!**


	6. Firelight

**Firelight**

The sixth in the series of Yuan x Lloyd oneshots, Lovelight

**A/N: This is Part 2 of the beach series, out of 2. I'll try to make it actually take place on the beach this time. :) This might be rated Mature or Mature Young Adults due to sexual themes, language, and shonen-ai. I don't know if I want to make this chapter a lemon or not, but we'll just have to see, huh? And this will hopefully be more serious (sorta) than the last one. It may not seem like an important chapter, but they all add up. Congratulations, you've survived 5 of 8 chapters, so can you handle #6?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuan, Lloyd, Sheena, Mithos, all the characters, Tales of Symphonia, or the beach on which this takes place. Altamira owns the beach. :( And Namco owns everything else...including the beach. I'm confused.**

"Welcome to the Altamira café! Will there only be two of you dining this fine afternoon?" Sheena moved the circular tray in front of her aproned uniform and bowed politely. "Right this way please!"

The café had been a total success, and people were enjoying every bit of it. It was a cool place to shade from the sun, talk to friends, and meet new people, most commonly the employees. Not to mention getting a bite of seafood to eat. The place was a hit, and Lloyd was pleased with the money they made. At least, the profit they didn't send to the suppliers.

"Yuan, hurry up with that crab in there! And they wanted a salad with it, so pick up the pace!" Seles hollered in through the glass, bearing a smile of satisfaction with bossing people around.

Behind the glass, however, Yuan was working very hard. "Ugh, I need a break from all this. Order up!" Seles came by and gave him an evil grin that made him shake with hate. "I'll get you someday, you little b-"

"A break, huh?" Lloyd stuck his head in the window and looked around. "You do look like you could use one."

Yuan heaved a sigh and wiped his brow, looking at Lloyd with mild annoyance. "Can't you see I'm busy? You must have something you could be doing right now besides bothering me."

"As cheerful as always, I see," Lloyd murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Lloyd, what do you want?" Yuan asked with rising irritation. "I was kidding about the break."

"Really? That's too bad." The boy was about to leave, then changed his mind. "Because I was gonna go for a walk-"

"I'm there," Yuan said hastily, already removing his apron.

Outside on the beach, the bright damask sun had yet to set beneath the crashing waves and was illuminating the beach. The tawny sand seemed to be pushed back by the effulgent rays and the ocean's usually calm tide was ceaselessly splashing the shore. Sea wind brushed some of Yuan's aqua hair behind him as he stepped outside.

"Wow, this scenery is beautiful..." he marveled, forgetting that Lloyd was with him. "Er, I mean...for a beach."

"Hm, Yuan actually has a sensitive side? I never knew," Lloyd teased, taking his lover's hand.

"Are you calling me insensitive? I think the beach is pretty; does that make me weird?"

Lloyd laughed and leaned on the man's shoulder, sighing at the falling sun. "You're right, it is impressive. And you are a sensitive person, you just don't like to show it." He looked up and smiled, stepping off the wooden stoop. "Come on, let's walk."

The sand kissed their feet with subtle excitement and the breeze tickled them joyfully, carrying the sun's heat and humidity with it. The couple, still wearing their work uniforms, made their way south down the paradise beach.

"So, you like the job I got you?" Lloyd felt the need to ask it since he still felt guilty about not asking for permission.

Yuan wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer in security. "Only because I get to spend more time with my favorite person."

"Aww, you're so sweet sometimes, Yuan." The brunette beamed in delight and looked at the sand. "Even if you are a little stubborn with your emotions."

"I'm not _that _mean, am I?" The half-elf removed his arm from Lloyd and pushed him away. "Call me that again and you'll regret it."

"Yeah, well romantic or not, you can still be a jerk when you want," Lloyd continued, ignoring the man's threat. "I can always tell when your upset, which is pretty often."

"That's it, Lloyd! You're dead!" Yuan's temper finally caught up with him and Lloyd got a one second head start before he chased him down the beach. "I'll show you insensitive!"

Lloyd wondered how serious Yuan was, but didn't look back and merely kept running down the long beach, away from the cafè. "If you hurt me, I'll hold it against you in the future!"

They laughed a good distance from civilization until Yuan tackled Lloyd to the ground, pinning him to the sand. "Take it back!"

"No!" Lloyd managed to say between his uncontrollable giggles.

"Yes!" Yuan tightened his grip on Lloyd's arms and forced him closer to the sand.

"Okay, okay." The boy calmed down and looked at Yuan with suggestive, captivating eyes. "You're a very kind, sensitive, romantic, and emotional person."

Yuan smiled with content and leaned down closer to the boy. "Especially when it comes to you," he whispered lovingly, running his fingers through his lover's mahogany hair, sprinkled with sand. He brought their lips together in a verdant kiss, letting the red sun begin its descent below the oceanic horizon.

The tables quickly turned though when Lloyd rolled over and got Yuan beneath him. He straddled the man, keeping Yuan from getting up with his astonishing strength. "Well now that we're down here, we might as well."

Yuan blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?" An alluring look from Lloyd brought understanding though and the man shifted uncomfortably. "Here?"

"Why not?" Lloyd asked with puzzlement. He stroked a few loose wisps of Yuan's blue hair from his face and smiled. "It'll be interesting to try something different."

"Interesting? More like..." Lloyd shot him a glare that made him change direction. "Er, more like...positively sensuous!" That seemed to satisfy the boy and Yuan sighed in relief. "Are you sure we won't get caught? We're supposed to be back before sundown."

Lloyd started to undo his own shirt to let out the heat he was accumulating and looked around. "They aren't gonna catch us," he reassured Yuan. "We're on our break after all, we should be allowed to do whatever we want."

"Yeah, until it's time to go back and get to work," Yuan bit his lip in worry but before he could continue, Lloyd kissed him passionately in silence.

"Since when are you so reluctant about this type of thing? Just let things happen. If we get caught, we get caught." He began to unbutton Yuan's shirt and kissed him again to cease any further arguement. "After all, turning me down would be a pretty _insensitive_ thing to do."

- Intermission - (plays elevator music with killer saxophone solo like on the weather channel)

The fiery sun was well below the ocean by the time they were done, and twilight was upon them, an eerie darkness prevailing the sky. The gentle wind from earlier had turned to a threatening cold, and the rolling waves had become more fierce. Snowy stars dotted the sky that the exhausted couple looked up at.

Panting heavily, Lloyd turned over to face the ocean. "You know...even if it's cold, I wanna go swimming right now."

Yuan sat up and pushed his disheveled hair back, breathing deeply. "Well...that's a...pretty ridiculous thing to want to do."

Still, Lloyd stood and offered a hand to Yuan. "Come on, it'll be refreshing! We need to rinse off the evidence anyway, and the sand's all sticking to my uniform." Yuan made a face at the scratchy substance that he'd been on and took Lloyd's hand.

The water was bitterly frigid and the blowing wind didn't do much to help it. "It's freezing cold!" Yuan complained. "Refreshing, yeah right..."

Lloyd looked across the midnight blue ocean and splashed the glacial water in his messy hair. "Yeah, it feels good," he said absently, still staring beyond the sea. Yuan approached him slowly and hugged him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, trying to make something out in the blackness.

"Nothing, just...thinking. I space out all the time, sorry," the brunette replied with a simper. "Yuan...I really love you."

Slightly taken aback, Yuan released his hold on his partner. "Uh...I know. I love you too. ...Is something wrong?"

"No," Lloyd felt something in his chest and struggled to hold his tears back. A sound in Yuan's voice made him feel heavy inside and he could barely speak. "I just...I don't even know why I'm crying, but I...want you to know that I'll always love you." Despite the smile he held on the outside, he felt somewhat broken inside, something he couldn't describe.

"Lloyd...it's okay. Whatever you're upset about, it's going to be okay. Now let's get going before you get hypothermia." Yuan led Lloyd out of the icy ocean and wiped his tears away. "Come on, cheer up. You cry too much, you know that?"

"I'm...sorry." The boy's voice quivered but he seemed to be over what he was sad about. "I just spend too much time thinking of depressing thoughts. Like being seperated from you."

"Why would that happen?" Yuan asked, feeling a dread about Lloyd's protection all of a sudden. "Is something going-"

"It's okay, we can talk about it later. Right now, we gotta get back to the café! They're probably worried about us." Lloyd started running, but Yuan dragged behind him slowly. "Hurry up, Yuan! I'll race you!"

"No...I'm tired," he complained, hanging his head. "Can't we walk?"

Lloyd smiled slyly and fell back a bit. "Aww, what. Did I wear the great Yuan out?" Something in Yuan seemed to snap, and Lloyd smiled wider.

"You...just earned yourself a race!" The two took off back toward the café just as they had left, only this time without the radiant sun and warm air. The fire in their hearts burned much brighter after such an incedent, but they weren't finished yet.

Back at the cafè, Raine and Kratos were waiting outside, and Zelos and Sheena were by the shoreline. The six of them met up at the entrance to the café building.

"Where have you two been for the past hour and a half? We were worried to death and-" Raine continued her rant, but Zelos and Kratos were taking a more observant view of the situation.

"What were you two doing?" Zelos asked curiously.

"Just going for a walk. I guess we went further down the beach than we intended and had to walk all the way back. The sun was down before we knew it." Lloyd shrugged and turned to Yuan.

"Yep, and the tide got to our clothes when we took them off to go swimming earlier." Yuan shook his head sympathetically. "Pity, really."

"You don't exactly look like you were walking the whole time," Kratos pointed out, implying their out of breath status and ruffled appearance.

"Oh, we raced back. I forgot. Didn't you see us coming?" Lloyd felt his heart rate increase in fear that they were about to be found out, since their relationship had been a secret from day one.

Yuan stepped in front of Lloyd protectively and looked Kratos in the eye. "It's really none of your business how far out we went or if we ran or walked back. Hell, we could've skipped back and it wouldn't make a difference. What's important is that we're back safely, and you can rest assured that Lloyd will be safe any time that he's with me." He went inside in a hurry and left Lloyd to face everyone on his own.

Thankfully, Raine, Sheena, and Kratos retreated back inside. Zelos, however, gave Lloyd a suspicious look before following them indoors. Lloyd let out the breath he was holding and after a while of recovering, entered the building.

--------

The brunette knocked lightly on Yuan's door and came in. "That was close, huh?" he said when he saw the man laying on his bed in exhaustion.

"Yeah, it'll be fine though. I told Kratos off, so he should leave us alone. If he knows what's good for him." Yuan leered at the wall as if it were the mercenary himself, then turned to Lloyd. "See you tomorrow?"

Lloyd smiled and looked down at the shoddy floor. "Yeah, good night." He gave Yuan a small peck on the cheek and headed for the door. "And Yuan? ...Um...I-"

"If you're going to tell me you love me, I already know," Yuan offered with an adoring smile. "Now get some sleep."

The boy nodded and finally tore himself from the room, walking slowly down the hall as if trying to stay as close to Yuan as possible. Sighing, he entered his own room and collapsed on his bed. "Yuan, if you would just listen to me, I would tell you something. Something you _don't _already know." He rolled over and closed his eyes.

"You...idiot."

**He's always calling Yuan names isn't he? Well, that chapter was kinda pointless, save for the last part. Who thinks they know what Lloyd's going to tell Yuan?! And what was he crying about in the ocean? I used to do these question closures all the time in my last story. Anyway, please review, and only 2 chapters to go! And that wasn't very Mature rated was it? I skipped the carnage. :P**

**Nakoya**


	7. Candelight or not

**Candlelight...or not.**

The seventh in the series of Yuan x Lloyd oneshots, Lovelight

**A/N: This one has also been changed quite a bit because my outline draft was bad and I think I involuntarily stole it from another story I read a while back. So to prevent any plaigerism, I changed the chapterline quite a bit. Does anybody even read these author notes I take time to put up here? Sometimes I wonder, they can be pretty entertaining. Well, I hope you like this chapter. 1 more to go after this!**

**A/N: Dec. 5 - Okay, there was an enormous change of plans in this, but you'll see! . Not many of you will like this outcome, but it'll save you one more story to keep up with! Enjoy the first part anyway. (Totally confused? Just wait and see...) Beware spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to put one on each chapter? I'm in a pondering mood today. I do not own ToS.**

A sallow moon hovered over a picturesque landscape of glacial snow and glowing lamposts. The city of Flanoir was asleep and mesmerizing snowflakes cascaded down to a blanket over the town. The snow had an almost ashen appearance in the darkness of night and the arctic area was as silent as death. A sorrowful draft blew white powder from the iced sidewalks and swirled around a lonely windchime, who's sound tinkled hesitantly across the village. Somewhere in the distance, that sound was heard.

A brown-haired figure stirred restlessly in his bed and he sat up before long. Ivory sheets were twisted around his legs as a reminder of his nightmarish sleep. Rubbing his eyes, the boy moved over to the foggy window kissed with frost. His indolent sigh blurred the window until it was opaque with a grayish-white cover. Nothing was seen except an illuminating orb, the lonesome moon floating in absolute quiet.

"Lloyd..." came a murmur from behind him. Whirling around with alert, Lloyd froze to find the source of his name being said. He realized it was Yuan, who was probably talking in his sleep since the man had his back to him. However, he was wrong. "Why are you up?"

"Uhm..." Lloyd could think of no real reason and simply shrugged. "I was cold, thought I'd turn the heat up."

Yuan rolled over in bed to look up at the ceiling, his eyes a deep jade in the dim lighting. "You're lying. Why can't you sleep?" he said bluntly, causing Lloyd to sigh again and meander back to the low-set bed. The tawdry comforter sank under his form as he sat next to Yuan. Their eyes met and Lloyd nearly pulled his gaze away until something in the other man's eyes caught him. A look of concern that seemed to captivate him and beckon him to tell. Something just as strong in Lloyd's head told him not to tell though.

"It's just that..." Lloyd couldn't form words fast enough or think of an excuse. _It's too early to tell him the truth, and I didn't plan to tell him in the middle of the night. Something might distract him._

Yuan remained patient as well as stubborn. "It's just that what? I'm listening." Another affectionate glance from the half-elf brought Lloyd even closer to telling. Before he could say anything, Yuan sat up and reached off the bed and onto the floor. Picking up a matchbox, he took a match out and lifted the pallid candle from the nightstand. The fevered dance of the small orange flame cast frenzied shadows across the room until it calmed down and Yuan set it back down.

"Yuan, if you're tired, just go to sleep. It's late." Lloyd looked at his watch and stifled a yawn. "I can tell you tomorrow." The older angel looked away for a moment before turning back and shurgging, his silken hair slipping off his shoulders elegantly.

"I can't sleep either, so we can talk for a while if you want." Lloyd again found it hard to resist Yuan's beseeching smile and finally turned to him completely.

"Yuan...you're going to think I'm really weird for bringing this stuff up, especially to lose sleep over it..." he rambled on and could feel the way he was evading the situation. Yuan continued to look at him expectantly.

"I know you have things on your mind and I'm asking you to explain them. I think I can understand."

Lloyd ran his fingers through his mop of hair that held a bronze sheen in the candlelight. "Okay...I just want you to know that...I love you." He bit his lip nervously and closed his eyes. "I can't tell you that enough." There was a small silence.

"Is that it?" Yuan said a little too harshly. "You always tell me that, and...if this is about the night at the beach, I want you to know it'll be okay." He placed a comforting hand on Lloyd's shoulder and looked at him deeply. "You worry too much. I'm not going to let you go or let anything happen to you...to us."

While the brunette struggled for control, Yuan hugged the boy close and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked with empathy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just a little unsure about-"

"Unsure?" Yun pulled back and looked at Lloyd in bewilderment. "Are you saying you don't want to continue this relationship?"

"No, I just feel scared about keeping it a secret from everyone and I think that no matter what happens you should know how I feel about you. That's why I tell you I love you so much."

"I told you...nothing will happen to us. You're such a pessimist."

Lloyd smiled calmly and heaved a sigh. "I guess you're right. Sorry for worrying you."

"You don't have to apologize," Yuan said quickly, starting to sound scolding. Looking at the candle, it had almost burned to the wood of the table. "I suppose we should get some sleep now." He turned once more to his lover and gave him a comforting look. "Try not to think about obstacles so much. You know I love you too."

Without a word more, Yuan extinguished the candle's radiant flame and searched for sleep. Lloyd too lied down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. When he heard Yuan's slow breathing, he closed his eyes.

_How can you be so calm about all this? I can't shake the feeling something will happen to me...and to you. Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?_

----------------------------- **T**he change **o**f **t**he pl**A**ns

The next morning, Yuan was combing his hair, Lloyd sitting on his bed. They were having a normal conversation when someone suddenly burst through the window! In fact, there was more than one person!

"Hey, what's up you guys?" A strange boy asked. He had bright red hair and blue green eyes. Totally unfamiliar to anyone.

Yuan and Lloyd tore their eyes from the boy and exchanged baffled glanced. "Uhm..."

A woman who looked about twenty stepped forward, still brushing broken glass of her shoulders. "We're taking over," she said adamantly, giving them each a hard stare. The redhead nodded in the back. "So...scurry your way out of here. You're done."

Yuan and Lloyd were not convinced, and they continued to stare in amazement. Zelos and Kratos walked in with the same thoughts. "Who are you people?"

"Oh, right. How rude of us not to introduce ourselves," another young woman stepped forward, tossing her short blonde hair back. "I'm Princess Natalia of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear," she said in a practiced tone. Kratos, Yuan, and Lloyd said nothing, and Zelos waved flirtatiously. The girl stepped back in fear.

"I'm Luke Fon Fabre," the redhead boy said, then he saw Zelos. "Ugh, you look like me too!"

"My name is Tear Grants. I was a soldier of the Order of Lorelei." The Symphonia people scooted back, fearing their lives.

"Jade Curtiss, Malkuth Military Imperial Forces," another man said. They scooted back further.

"Anise Tatlin, Guardian of the Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei," a little girl said proudly. They scooted back further. Lloyd fell off the bed.

"Guy Cecil. I'm a servant for House Fabre, but I could still kick your ass anyday." They paused, then scooted back more.

The woman named Tear stepped forward again. "Anyway, your reign of power is over, Tales of Symphonia! We're here to take over!" She did a quick ghetto woman snap action, and Luke flashed a gang sign.

Kratos knew they were all in trouble, but he stepped forward confidently, hand on his sword. "We're not surrendering without a fight. Four on four."

"Yo, V.I.P. ...Let's kick it!"

Guy and Natalia sat out while the rest duked it out in Yuan's bedroom.

Luke and Lloyd exchanged sword blows, almost equally matched, both being amatuer swordsmen in training. "You're...pretty good," Lloyd said, jumping back in defense. "But I've got killer Techs that'll cream you! Demon Fang!"

"What in the world is a 'Tech'?" Luke asked, sidestepping the attack. Lloyd frowned and looked up. "Fang Blade!" He flew back against a wall. "And dont' even get me started on Over Limit!"

* * *

Tear held her staff in defense, but Zelos didn't move. "Come on, fight me!" She demanded, lowering her guard.

Zelos shurgged, examining his sword boredly. "I don't fight girls. Sorry!" He winked at her, and she cringed.

Closing her eyes, Tear held her staff up. "O Seal of Fire, strike down my enemy..."

Zelos's eyes widened. "Oh shi-!"

"Flamme Rouge!"

* * *

Kratos kept his sword steadily in front of him, thinking of a plan. The colonel grew impatient. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Are you?" Kratos bit back, buying himself time to think. _Crap, I can't think of anything. And...did Zelos just get torched over there?_

"I suppose I will..." Jade closed his eyes and a fonic glyph appeared on the floor beneath him. "Rest in the merciless silver embrace..."

Kratos blinked and looked up. He was too late.

"Absolute!"

* * *

Anise stared Yuan in the eyes warily. "You'd better watch your back. If you aren't careful, I'll call Ion here to beat you up." Looking around, she added. "He knows some pretty violent Daathic Fonic Artes. You'd be wishing you were dead if you caught one of those."

Yuan faltered, but held his ground. "I'm not letting you talk me out of this. Thunder Explosion!" He leapt into the air, but the girl jumped back, dodging it closely. "You little brat!"

"Not so fast!" she shouted, and the doll on her back grew seven times its size. "Burn baby! Cyclone Blaze!"

Yuan narrowly avoided the attack, hitting the ground as the monstrosity soared over him. His cape caught fire, but he took it off and threw it aside. Spinning his saber above his head, and looked over to see the girl casting a spell. "O twisted door of distortion! Open wide! Negative Gate!"

"Thunder Blade!" They were both hit, and both fell to their knees. Anise was stronger in speed and accuracy, but lacked defense, while Yuan's 4,000 years of experience gave him a better offense and defense. Their eyes met again, and they knew they were just getting started.

* * *

Guy and Natalia sat against the wall, yawning in boredom. "Let's go beat some people up," Guy offered simply. Natalia shrugged and they walked out of the chaotic room quietly.

In the main room, Sheena and Genis were playing chess, totally oblivious to the constant explosions in the bedroom. "King me," Sheena said bluntly.

Genis frowned, looking at her closely. "Sheena, that's a rook, and this is chess." He gasped at the sight of the man and woman walking towards them. "Ah, strangers! Raine, someone help!" Sheena whirled around, holding Genis by the wrist.

Natalia and Guy exchanged glances, then nodded. Drawing his sword, Guy explained, "Leave peacefully, or we'll remove you by force."

The impetuous Sheena smirked and drew out her cards, pulling Genis closer. "Not a chance." Natalia drew an arrow and Sheena and her went head to head. Guy turned to Genis, who trembled in fear.

"There's always the option of running," Guy said, pointing his sword at the boy. "If you want to live." A distant explosion from Yuan's room sent Genis for the hills. Presea walked in moments later, saw Guy's sword, and drew her ax.

"It's over," she said emptily, and they began fighting.

To be continued...


	8. Lights Out

**Lights Out**

The eighth in the interrupted series of Yuan x Lloyd oneshots, Lovelight

**A/N: Well if you don't like ToA, don't want to be exposed to possible spoilers, wanted to read about ToS only, or just don't like where this is going, you don't have to read this last part. But ever since ToA has come into my life, I haven't been able to finish this story, making it impossible to concentrate. So I thought I would end it as a transition to all my future Tales of the Abyss stories to come. So this is a crossover of the two, and I hope you enjoy it regardless! It's for the greater good! And I'm sorry for the short notice disappointment. This was all sudden to me too! The intended last chapter title was Blacklight, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tos or ToA.**

Lloyd stood and wiped the blood from his lip. "Cheap shot," he whispered, swinging his blades in preperation. Luke shifted his weight, ready for the worst. "Omega Tempest!" he yelled, channeling the rest of his strength into that attack. Luke jumped aside, getting grazed on his coat by the spinning swords. It didn't so much as touch his skin though.

"That was close," Luke said. He took a moment to look at everyone else's status, and Lloyd took the oppurtunity to hurl his sword over his shoulder. It headed quickly in Tear's direction. Reflexively, her hand shot up and she deflected it with her staff. Her eyes met Luke's. "Now you're in for it, buddy!" Luke growled, reaching his Over Limit. As Lloyd struggled on the defensive line, Luke attacked with such force that the boy's other sword was knocked from his hand.

"Fang Blade Havoc!" he shouted, and then he unleashed the fury of _Radiant Howl. _Lloyd fell to the ground in exhaustion, and Luke's Over Limit ended. "Hmph, serves you right."

-----

Tear recovered from the surprise attack and turned back to Zelos. "Still not dead?" she asked. "Burn to ashes!"

Zelos tried to rise, coughing slightly. "Now wait a minute-"

"Searing Sorrow!" He fell this time for good, his body aflame. "Fool, the slightest opening brings death." Tear grimaced at the carnage, then let out her breath. "That was too easy." Then something hit her inside. "Oh no! Not everyone's having such an easy time! I'm the one responsible..." She flipped her weapon around and closed her eyes again, the wind swirling around her feet.

"O, healing melody of divine mercy," she sung, and the floor lit up with a cerulean light of flowing lines. Everyone was revitalized, and she opened her eyes in relief, to find Luke, Jade, and Anise staring at her strangely.

"What was that for?" Luke asked with a shrug. "I'm not even hurt!"

Tear smiled nervously. "I guess these guys are just chumps then."

-----

Kratos jumped up and held his sword at arms length. "This isn't over! Demon Spear!" Jade stepped out of the way of the first attack, then parried the other one easily. Kratos backflipped and landed quietly. Taking another stance, he whispered the incantation of Judgment.

"Sonic Spear!" Jade interjected, cutting off the spell-casting. Kratos stepped back, then first aided the wound on his side. "I'm getting tired of you already. Thunder Lance!" He hit his mark again, and Kratos was forced to unleash his wings. "O, roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon..." Kratos rushed forward, but even with his wings he was too slow.

"Ground Dasher!" Kratos's Guardian only supported a few second before he was met with the wrath of the spell.

"I underestimated you all," Kratos said, clutching his arm in pain. "If Mithos were here, he would..." Kratos finally fell in defeat.

Jade smiled in satisfaction and picked up Kratos's unused sword. He turned to Anise.

-----

"Dual Dragon Surge!" the girl cried, barreling toward Yuan on her doll. "Shadow Tempest!" Despite Yuan's best efforts to guard himself, he was overwhelmed by her attacks. "Feel the hammer of light! Limited!" Again, Yuan was struck.

"Anise, don't use your artes so freely," Jade admonished from a distance.

Anise giggled. "I'm sorry, they're just so easy, I'll beat them before I get exhausted!" Tokunaga knocked Yuan back a few yards with his powerful arm. "I'll smash you with a giant hammer!" The girl threatened, stepping forward. "Miracle Ha-"

"No, please!" Yuan shielded his face from the expected attack, but Anise hesitated. "I'll go, just don't hurt me!"

The girl on the doll paused in thought, tilting her head curiously. "Uhmmm...Miracle Hammer!" Yuan was smashed...by the giant hammer. Anise grinned in victory. "Come on, if you don't try harder then it's just...annoying!" Jade shook his head at her and sighed.

-----

"Power Seal! Mirage Seal Pinion! Serpent Seal Absolute!" Sheena huffed and panted as her attacks were nullified. "What's going on?"

"O, soothing light! Heal!" Natalia called, and her wounds were alleviated. "Gallant Barrage!" Sheena was showered with an onslaught of arrows. "By the way, you dress like a slut," she sneered.

"I do not!" Sheena argued, looking down at herself. "I'm a ninja! We have to dress this way!"

"Oh, a ninja? How unlady-like. Piercing Line!" Sheena flipped out of the way in the knick of time.

"Cyclone Seal!" Sheena yelled, knocking the princess off her feet. She landed with a light thud. "Force Seal!" White cards swirled around her in a dizzing manner. "I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice...I summon thee..."

"Star Stroke!" Natalia managed from her place on the floor. Sheena jumped in defense and landed on the kitchen counter. They had been moving quite a bit. The foreigner shot a few more arrows, hitting pots and pans as the skilled ninja evaded carefully. "Give up!"

"Never! Demon Seal!" The attack knocked Natalia back, and Sheena whipped her with a few more cards. "You can't take this place from us!"

"Ya! Storm Edge!" Sheena took a hit to the arm and fell.

"Ugh!" She tried to pry it out but was kept on the run as Natalia's never-ending arrow supply chased her out of the room. "P-power seal abso-!" Another arrow pierced her leg, and another her attacking hand. "N-no...!"

"Time to surrender, ninja!" Natalia aimed an arrow at the fallen woman's heart. Sheena gave her a last glance of hostility and the arrow was launched.

"That is the power of Lanvaldearian artes!" Natalia said with a confident hair flip.

-----

Guy and Presea were clashing metal against metal, Guy's speed a noteable match against Presea's power. "Devastation!" the girl called, swinging her weapon at Guy. He avoided it easily. "You will not take our home from us!"

"You know, you remind me of someone," Guy commented, keeping his focus on his attacks. "Moonlight Demon!" Presea backed up, caught slightly off guard. "And I really don't want to kill you, but...if you resist, I'll have no choice."

To his surprise, Presea nodded, lowering her weapon. "I...hate to give up...so soon...but you are right." Her axe disappeared, and she walked off. "I am tired. We will be back." She was gone.

Guy blinked. "Well, that was weird." Natalia walked in the room, holding her side. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the woman replied. "Just tired from running. Do you think the others are finished?"

As if on cue, the other four entered the room, Anise the only one looking somewhat injured. "Hey guys, is the house empty?" Luke asked.

"I think so," Natalia said, looking around. "But I feel sort of bad..."

"Yeah, all those Tales of Symphonia fans, and we invaded this story and took over," Anise murmured. "I do feel a little guilty." She looked up. "But it was worth it."

"You're right. I couldn't stand that fluffy romance crap anymore." Guy sheathed his sword finally and took a seat. "Even though we'll be a part of it soon enough."

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing eight figures standing in the doorway-

"Don't forget me!"

...Nine figures standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late!" one said, entering. It was the Fon Master Ion himself. "I got caught up in a meeting, and-" He was soon glomptackled by Anise.

"Mieu!" A small figure leapt onto Luke's shoulder affectionately. "Yay, Master!" Luke rolled his eyes.

The other seven stared on.

"What..." Legretta started.

"...the..." Largo said.

"...heck..." Asch stared in disbelief.

"...are..." Arietta hid behind Largo.

"..._they_..." Dist frowned in disgust.

"...doing..." Sync clenched his fists.

"...here?" Van's sharp eyes met Tear's. "Mystearica...why?"

"Van, we recieved an order to exterminate the evil dwellers and take over this household!" she said with conviction.

Guy coughed. "Well, not exactly..."

"Did it look like this?" Asch held up a blue piece of paper with black scrawl on it, his eyes not leaving the inhabitants.

Luke dug in his coat to find the same piece of paper. "Yeah..."

There was a moment's pause, then Anise said, "We were here first!" She and Arietta exchanged lurid looks.

"Quiet. Let's settle this appropriately," Van said, stepping into the house. The God-Generals followed like trained dogs. The door closed behind them.

"We're not going to fight, are we?" Natalia asked with worry. She looked at Asch, who was glaring at Luke, who was marveling at Van, who turned to her.

"Of course not. We're going to live together."

The house could've caved in with that many people falling at one time. (Everyone except Van, Mieu, and Ion) "LIVE TOGETHER?!?!?"

"That's insane!" Anise squeaked.

"I would never!" Legretta shouted.

"Not a chance!" Asch and Luke said at the same time.

"No way!" Sync yelled.

"You're kidding!" Guy complained.

"I don't wanna!" Largo bellowed.

"Quiet!" The room settled. "We will do this in a very organized way. I'll be gone on business most of the time, so I don't need a room. The rest of you will...partner with your person." He recieved many a blank stare. "You know..."

"What about me?" Ion asked, being the only one who understood. "Am I with Mieu?"

"Yes, that'll work." Mieu jumped up in delight. "Now," Van continued. "We'll need seven rooms, three upstairs, three downstairs, and one in the basement. I will have the master bedroom."

"But you just said you didn't need a r-" Asch was cut off with a silencing glare. "...Well can't people sleep there instead of the basement? It's kind of useless if you aren't here half the time."

"...Is that your way of saying 'sleep in the basement'?" Van asked seriously. Asch shook his head. "Then no one sleeps in my bed! Ever!"

"At least he won't be here to monitor us," Anise mumbled to herself.

"Now then," Van went on, as if he had all this planned. (HINTHINT) "Who will have the bottom rooms?" Every hand shot up. "Why?"

"I don't wanna have to take those freakin' stairs every time I want to go to my room!" Sync argued quite plainly. Everyone nodded and murmured agreements.

"Hm...Anise! Arietta! You're young. You get the top room, farthest down the hall." Their faces fell, but they got up and left to unload their stuff. "Who wants the next room over?" No one volunteered. "Guess I'll have to decide then. This one is closest to the bathroom." About half the hands went up. All girls. "Legretta, Mystearica, you can have that room." They left. "Next, the room closest to the stairs, but right above the kitchen..."

"...How would that help?" Someone asked. Van paused.

"Nevermind that then. Uhm, Guy and Sync, you get that room." They groaned, but left. "Next, the room closest to the kitchen but farthest from the second bathroom."

Luke gave Natalia a glance. "How does he already know where everything is in this house?"

"Luke! Thank you for volunteering. You and Asch have that room." Asch shot him a look of enmity. They left.

"Next room, between that room and the last one. Close to nothing, far from nothing. Someone who prefers to stay in the room." All the hands went up, fearing the closeness of the basement choice. "Hmm...Jade and Dist get that one." They left, and Natalia bit her lip in nervousness.

_There's nothing worse than a princess being stuck in the basement with her dad, whom I haven't know for more than a year._ Van walked to the next room.

"Closest to the second bathroom, but farthest from the kitchen. Also right next to the front door." Natalia's hand shot up. "...Any takers?" She waved her hand frantically. "...No one? Come on..."

Largo sighed and raised his hand. "Okay. Natalia and Largo get that room." They left. "Guess that leaves Ion and Mieu with the basement." Ion smiled and carried Mieu down the stairs. Van left to his room.

"We have taken over."

**Sorry fo' any typos, I'm in a serious hurry. Just overlook them. I'm sure there were some. Well thanks for reading, plz review!**


End file.
